A dream come true
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: The past can never trully be changed. Deaths must happen, if not the intended person another will pay the price. Sasuke realises this a bit too late and now he must watch as someone else suffers his pain.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welome to my new story A dream come true. Please read and enjoy because if you don't Sasuke-kun wil come and kill you in your sleep with a stolen knife which he got off of scream 'o'... ok so i'm lying, nothing will happen :( but still enjoy :D. Oh and just so you know this isn't really following the manga properly, mainly because i haven't read the whole thing. I just happen to know whats happening in the world of Naruto cause i'm awesome :D ... ok i'm lying again, im not awesome :(  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sasuke-kun will you do the disclaimer for me, it's hurts too much to say it :'(**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Me: pleaseeeee**

**Sasuke: no**

**Me: If you don't i'll make sure itachi kills you. Trustme i have the power to do so. I am the writer after all :D**

**Sasuke: tch, fine. Fallen angels blood shed tears does not own Naruto, she just wishes she did. idiot.**

**Me: that was mean :( well you heard Sasukek-kun...  
**

* * *

I raced forward, knowing that I was about to enter what could possibly be my final battle. I had left my team behind, not wanting them to interfere, although I admit for a moment as Karin was screaming down my ear I did consider bringing her, she'd last maybe 2 seconds in this oncoming fight, I didn't have any use for her anymore so it would do no harm. Yet I didn't, because as much as I hate her she still helped me greatly. If not for her I would still be searching for my brother instead of about to face him, so I spared her life as a thank you cause she sure as hell isn't getting the thanks she wants, slut!

Suddenly I picked up on that all too familiar chakra and my speed increased, I had lost him too many times before, and it wasn't about to happen again. Then before I knew it I had caught up with him and I was staring into his mocking eyes, anger built up within me instantly, anger because of what this man had done to my whole family. I activated my Sharingan for the upcoming fight, I wasn't foolish enough to think I'd stn a chance without it.

"Ototo, you finally caught up to me. About time, I thought you'd never get here." Itachi said to me. "Shall we get this fight on the road, I have other things to do and your currently wasting my time."

"Well you might want to call and cancel those plans cause you're not leaving here alive Aniki." I spat back at him.

He smirked at my reply making me angrier and although I know that it was what he wanted I couldn't stop that horrible feeling, the feeling to kill the man infront of me and finally avenge my family. I was blinded by hatred and I couldn't think straight, all I knew was that I wanted to kill him, so I tried to. I charged at him aiming a punch to his face, which he unfortunately dodged. Now you may ask, why such a weak move, even if I had hit him it wouldn't have effected him much, well you see, one part of my brain was still working slightly, and I knew I couldn't just waste all my chakra right now, I needed to tire him first, otherwise I'd have no chance of winning.

I threw punches and kicks at him hoping to at least hit him once but each and every time he blocked. Oddly enough he hadn't tried to hit me in return once simply dodged and something in the back of my mind told me it was because he thought I was too weak to even attempt to hit and it made me furious. I unsheathed Chokuto and once more lunged at Itachi hoping to at least come lose to contact, but I was unfortunate as he had managed too et behind me while I was charging.

"Your still too weak ototo, maybe you should go and train some more before wasting even more of my time with this pointless battle." He said to me.

My jaw clenched and I had to do everything I could to get my anger under control. I quickly leapt away from him and began formulating a plan in my mind, not wanting to carry on with my futile attacks. I looked towards him and all he was doing was standing there, waiting for my next move. He didn't even attempt to attack me while I was busy thinking up a plan. He was seriously underestimating me, I was a lot stronger than I may have seemed. I had to distract him so I could lay a hit on him but a distraction isn't so easy when you're on your own. If I created a clone he's see right through it with his Sharingan. Shame the dobe isn't here, he was always good with distractions, not that he meant to be a distraction. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I made some hand signs, I knew he knew what I was doing straight away, but it didn't really matter. A huge fireball left my mouth and flew towards Itachi, setting many of the surrounding trees on fire. As soon as the fireball was out I charged once more at Itachi with the few seconds I knew I'd have and aimed my sword at his neck. He spotted me a little to late, and although I did nothing of danger I did manage to leave a gash on his shoulder. I knew it wouldn't affect him in any way but at least it proved that could get him if I tried.

Itachi's hand went to his shoulder and he brought I back to examine the blood on his hand. He rubbed his blood in between his fingers as a smirk came upon his face. He looked at me and finally got into a fighting stance.

"You've proven yourself worthy of my time but your still weak. I'll give you some time to think. You can leave now and train some more so that maybe you will actually be able to kill me or you can fight me now and almost certainly die."

"I'm going to love proving you wrong" I told him. He smirked and I charged. He obviously dodged and finally he actually tried to hit me back but I dodged his attacks.

We fought each other with seemingly similar strength and speed. I knew this match would count on who could last the longest. With each attack more and more chakra was used and our strength withered, sooner or later one of us would get too tired to fight and that person would die, I just hoped to god that wasn't me.

"Maybe I was wrong about you ototo. You've become much stronger since I last saw you. Pity it's not strong enough though" Itachi said and as his sentenced ended he punched me in the stomach, sending me into one of then nearby trees, which had survived our earlier attacks. The punch left me a little dazed and wined but I soon recovered and got back up. "Very persistent I'll give you that."

I charged at him once more, Chidori running through the blade of Chokuto and I swung my katana hoping I would hit him, and I did. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, that was until there was a puff of smoke and Itachi infront of me disappeared, leaving only a log behind. I didn't understand how I had missed him and got this clone instead. I should have recognised it as a clone but I didn't. I was so confused and distracted by how I could have missed such an obvious jutsu that I failed to notice Itachi behind me that was until I was kicked in the back and once again sent into a tree. Unfortunately this time I wasn't as lucky as last since my collision with the tree caused my arm to break. I knew right then I was screwed. Without the use of both arms I couldn't perform half of my jutsu's, and I knew no medical jutsu's in order to fix my arm even a little.

"Foolish little brother, getting distracted so easily. I told you that you weren't strong enough to face me yet but you chose to ignore me. You would have been better off staying in Konoha ototo, they teach you properly there. If you had stayed then maybe you'd be able to defeat me now, but you chose to go to Orochimaru. Honestly what were you thinking, he himself couldn't beat me so how could he train you enough to beat me. Fool"

The man I hated was mocking me and yet I couldn't help but see truth in the words he spoke. He was right, Orochimaru hadn't been able to defeat Itachi and take his body, so why would he be able to train me to be able to. Yet I defeated Orochimaru, became stronger than him. That counted for something. I was stronger than Orochimaru and therefore had a chance to kill my brother. Yet here I am with a broken arm, unable to do many techniques therefore putting my odds of winning down drastically. I couldn't die here though, I promised myself that I would avenge my family and rebuild our clan. Neither goal was completed yet, and I had to finish them before I die.

"I won't let my family's death go unpunished. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do"

"Your death ototo"

I took out a few kunai with my good arm, each had an exploding tag attached and I threw them all in Itachi' direction, but I made sure I threw them carefully. 1 was aimed for where Itachi stood, the others for the directions he could jump to dodge them. His only escape was backwards and unfortunately that was the way he chose to go, the explosions however managed to get him a bit and he was left lightly scalded. He looked at me, somewhat shocked but the shock soon left and was replaced by that ever-stoic face.

'_No wonder Naruto always got pissed of at me, that face really is annoying, maybe even more annoying than Sakura_' as soon as this thought popped into my head I shoved it away although I couldn't help but wonder why I was thinking about them at a time like this.

I ran towards Itachi one more, throwing weapons of all kinds as I ran, then at the last moment I grabbed Chokuto and made my Chidori run through it before I sliced at where Itachi had been standing. This time however instead of dodging the attack, Itachi just stopped it with a kunai and then grabbed it between both hands when my Chidori had stopped. He managed to pull it out of my grip, having the advantage of being able to use the strength from both arms instead of just the one like me. He then punched me upwards and as I turned to land safely on my feet he got me from behind, kicking me in the back and sending me crashing towards the ground. My body was getting weak I knew and that Chidori had used up quiet a lot of my chakra. I needed to get him soon or would loose. I couldn't help but wish that Orochimaru was still alive so I'd have the advantage of the cursed seal, I hadn't really thought bout that when I took the mans life.

As soon as I hit the ground I got back up again and prepared myself for what I knew would be my last move. I had to find the perfect opportunity to use it, where I knew I wouldn't miss. Then an idea popped into my head. A perfect distraction to weave his mind away from the fight would be to make him think of something else

"Aniki, tell me why you did it. Why did you kill our whole clan, our mother and father." I asked out of the blue.

"Because I could ototo" he replied to me.

"then why not kill me. You left no survivors but me. You also killed nobody but the Uchiha's, surely if you were trying to prove your strength then you'd kill the Hyuuga's as well, there just as strong as us after all, some may have been stronger and you killed children. You don't just do that because you can."

He didn't reply straight away, proving that he was thinking of an answer and I took this as the opportunity I was waiting for. I once again used Chidori on my blade, but this time it as stronger and I charged at Itachi. The tiniest hit from my sword would kill him I knew. His only survival would be to dodge altogether. As I got close to him he looked up and his eyes widened. I had him, and it was a good thing as well, because my chakra was almost depleted. I wouldn't even have the energy too stand after this attack; I was struggling as it is now. I swung my blade and it seemed as though time slowed down. I watched as my blade got loser and closer to it's target, and as it got a few centimetres away my heart began to race and I go a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to pull my blade away for unknown reasons but it was too late. I closed my eyes not wanting to see and then I felt my blade make impact and suddenly stop, almost as though it couldn't cut through something as thin as the human body.

I collapsed onto my knees breathing heavily (Chokuto the only thing keeping me from falling completely), still not opening my eyes, scared of seeing the sight infront of me and then suddenly I had a thought. If he had been sliced through then surely his blood should have splattered on me as it left his body, and he should have collapsed long with me if my blade was lodged into him. I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I notice was that Itachi was nowhere in sight, second was that my sword had actually swung a lot further than I thought and was now lodged into a tree. I should have realised that those few centimetres had turned into about a meter.

I let go of Chokuto and fell face first onto the ground. I was so weak now; my chakra was practically non-existent. I panicked because I had no idea where my brother was now. That was until he picked me up by the back of my shirt and threw me away. I somehow managed to flip in the air, landing on my back, slightly perched up by a tree. So I could at least see Itachi as he came to make his next attack. I watched him in the distance as he pulled out my sword and walked calmly towards me.

"Foolish brother, did you think I could be so easily distracted. Now you're too weak to even stand. This truly is the end for you. As for your question, well I'm not going to answer it. If you had defeated me I would have given you the answer but you didn't. You disappointed me ototo."

I watched as he Chokuto above his head and I knew my death was just around the corner. I couldn't help but think back on life. Back to Konoha with Naruto and Sakura, as strange as it may semi was actually somewhat happy with those two. Maybe if I hadn't been so set on revenge Sakura could have done what she promised all those years back, she could have made me happy. Me, her and Naruto could have been a family of our own, but I rejected them, even tried to kill them when they came searching for me. They truly cared.

Then my thoughts went even further back, to when my family was still alive. I remembered them so clearly. My mother's love, father's disappointment, Itachi's kindness. Those were the good days and I couldn't help out wonder what would have happened if Itachi hadn't killed our clan. Maybe we'd still be close, maybe my father would have learnt to accept me, and maybe I'd be allowed to let myself have friends. Some things though aren't worth thinking about. There will always be what if's but you'll never discover the answer.

I looked into my brother's eyes once more, remembering the kindness and care I used to see them and I closed my eyes waiting for his last move. I felt pain run through my body and my life literally flashed before my eyes, all the way back to my waking up on the day of the massacre, and then nothing. My mind went blank and I felt myself slipping further and further into death and amazingly I welcomed it because death would numb the pain and rid me of my memories.

* * *

**Sasuke: You said you wouldn't kill me if i did the disclaimer for you :(**

**Me: Well i'm a liar + you were mean cause you called me an idiot :'(**

**Sasuke: You just killed of the last non-psychopathic Uchiha.**

**Me: shush your dead, dead people don't talk!**

**Sasuke: bu... -gives death glare that put's even Sasuke's to shame-**

**Me: hehe, now you've shut up i want to apologize... I'm not very good with fight scenes but please don't give up on this story just because this chapter may have been crap. stay with me i promise i'll make it better and i'm not lying i promise, and i don't break my promises cause that is my ninja way :D and please review. Even Itachi wants you to review, don't you Itachi? **

**itachi: hn, no.  
**

**Me: Itachi-kunnnnn -glares at him-**

**Itachi: fine, yesi want you to review. So review before Fallen angel hurts herself glaring... again.**

**Me: thankyou Itachi-kun i love you, but not as much as i love Sasuke-kun and my wonderful readers. by the way... Sayonara!  
**


	2. Just a dream?

**Me: Ello im back and after just a day. yay! well i'm sorry to say but this is a very short chapter simply because i didn't want to write the next part of this story in the same chapter. Now i think youshould all listen because Itachi-kun has something very important to say!**

**Itachi: Fallen angel wants me to tell you all that i belong to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Me: thankyou Itachi-kun.**

**Itachi: You better sleep with your eyes open tonight.**

**Me: Whatever... Anyway ye, as my only reviewer for chapter 1 and simply just because i love the girl i'm giving her my Itachi-kun, well now he's her itachi-kun but i'm borroing him for the rest of this story :)**

**Sasuke: shut up and let them read!**

**Me: Will you go away already! I killed you, well technically Itachi did but i wrote it. Now readers do read and ignnore the dead bbut still sexy Sasuke-kun...**

* * *

I awoke and instantly sat up, drenched in sweat. I was alive and my fight with Itachi had all been a dream. A very realistic dream but a dream non the less. The room I was in was pitch black, telling me that it was night still. I waited for moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, trying to remember where I was. It was a difficult task, my dream had been so real that I couldn't distinguish it from real life, I had no idea which part of my life was the dream and which wasn't.

Finally my eyes became accustomed to the dark and I looked around the room. From what I could tell the walls were painted a navy blue and they're two doors leading out. I guessed one to lead to the bathroom and the other to led me into the hallway for whatever place I was staying in. As I looked more closely I noticed picture frames around, although I could not see the pictures in them, also there was a desk with a chair and a katana hanging on the wall as decoration. I realise at that moment that I wasn't in a hotel or motel as I had assumed but a bedroom and the more I looked at it the more familiar it became.

My heart started racing and I got up to switch on the light, hoping that when I did I'd realise I was just being paranoid. It scared me that the light switch was in the exact place I guessed it would be. I switched on he light and instantly had to close my eyes, the light being too much for them to handle. A minute passed and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the room infront of me. I suddenly felt sick. I was in my room; the room I hadn't been in since the massacre only it had changed; now it had scrolls and weapons instead of toys, a dark blue duvet cover with the Uchiha fan upon it instead of the plain white one I had as a child and also there were a lot more photo's hanging on the walls. Photo's I had never seen before. Hell most of the photo's had me in them and yet I hadn't even been here for years. I noticed most of the photos were of Naruto, my replacement and me an in a lot of them I was actually smiling.

To say I was scared would have been an understatement; I hadn't been this scared since I witnessed Itachi kill our parents. I had no idea what was going on or even how I got to where I was. I would have screamed if I weren't an Uchiha. I walked over to each and every photo, examining them all. I noticed there were some of and my parents, only I was much older than I had been when they died. There were also pictures of me and Itachi, once again me being older than he age he massacre and yet shockingly it was none of these pictures that scared me the must the most, it was the picture of team 7, because that had also changed. Naruto and I both had an arm swung around Sakura's shoulders smiling, while Kakashi was behind us and as for Sakura she was just looking towards the ground. Pain seen clearly in her expression. I didn't know why but it made me angry, I felt the need to kill whoever or whatever had hurt her so much.

After looking at the picture for some time or specifically Sakura' face I threw it against a wall, angry at her pain, and as it hit the wall it made quiet a loud bang. Moments later I noticed y door beginning to open and I searched the room quickly or a weapon, grabbing a kunai from of my set of draws. The door fully opened and I couldn't believe my eyes when my mother walked in. I just stood there mouth agape an let the kunai I had been holding fall to the floor.

"Sasuke, what was that noise? Are you alright?" she asked as she looked towards me. She must have been worried by my shock as she instantly ran over to me and gave me a hug "What's wrong Sasu-kun?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" I tried to speak but I couldn't. My dead mother was stood infront of me hugging me. A hug I thought I'd never feel again. She put her hand to my forehead and frowned.

"I think you have a fever coming on. You should get back into bed sasu-kun. I'll make you some soup and get some medicine. I know how much you hate missing training." My mother said as she pushed me towards my bed. I sat down and she covered me up before turning towards the door to leave and get me medicine I assumed. "I'll be back in a minute. You just take it easy."

"Your too soft on the boy Mikoto. He's a juunin now, he doesn't need to be looked after." I heard a familiar voice say from the door. I looked and saw my father, very much alive.

"He's my son, I'm supposed to look after him when he's sick as I look after you when your sick" my mother replied.

I looked at my mother and then to my father. Switching from face to face, not believing what I saw infront of me. It was unreal. I realise that I must still be dreaming and tried to wake myself up. I pinched myself and a slight amount of pain shot through my arm, but I didn't awake. I it my face and still I didn't awake and that's when i knew it wasn't a dream, and my parents were in fact alive infront of me. My mother and father looked at me for a moment, a confused look crossing their faces before they carried on their conversation.

A wave of nausea suddenly passed through me and dizziness took over. I couldn't concentrate on anything they were saying anymore and their figures became blurry. I noticed my mother walking out of the room and saw as a third figure I couldn't quiet make out through the blurriness walked up to her and my father, probably coming to investigate. The door shut and that was the last thing I saw before my world was taken over by darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Me: ok so i didn't kill him but i may if he doesn't protect me from Itachi-kun when he comes to kill me tonight.**

**Sasuke: whatever, you annoying.**

**Me: And your a smexi jerk. now we've established that will you please say bye to my lovely readers. Remember i control whether you live or die.**

**Sasuke: fine. bye and don't forget to review if you want me to carry on living in this story.**

**Me: such a good boy :D ... well you heard the man click the ugly green button. You never no, you might get a my story naruto character too (since technically i can't give away Masashi Kishimoto characters. i think there is a law against it) if i'm feeling generous that is, but unfortunatly not my Sasue-kun cause i just can't part from him. anyway bye!**


	3. Sakura

**Me: ello ello, i don't realy have much to say today. Oooo, C.A.M.E.O, i'd love to go to dinner with you and Itachi,can't say no to free food. :D i'll even bring my little emo Sasu-kun, make it a family reunion :P**

**Sasuke: I'm not an emo -.-'**

**Me: sureeee your not. Everyone just ignore Sasuke, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a little confused as you may have guessed, it's not every day your parents come back to life O.O, speaking of which what happens next... i guess i'll leave you to find out :D  
**

* * *

I awoke to the smell of cooking. At first I was worried until last nights events flooded into my mind. I remembered how my parents had somehow been infront of me, alive. It was something I was finding very hard to believe and yet I welcomed the idea fully. I got out of bed and walked over to one of the doors in my room. I opened it revealing a closet from which I pulled out a random outfit. It was pretty much the same as the one I wore during my time in team 7, before I left to Orochimaru, and i was surprisingly happy about that.

Once changed I walked over to the other door in my room and left, walking in the direction of the kitchen, hoping I wasn't just imagining last night and to my relief as I entered I saw my mother cooking at the stove. I turned my attention towards the table where I saw my father and Itachi. I felt my body tensed at the sight of him, but I made my self stay calm, trying to convince myself that this Itachi wasn't bad and hadn't killed my whole family. I couldn't act out and attack him because if I did my parents would ask why and if I told them the truth they'd more than likely have me permitted into an insane asylum. Although really I didn't know the truth. I had no idea how I got to this alternative reality. Maybe the reality I knew was just a dream and this was real, or maybe I wanted this reality so much that someone out there made my dream come true. Who knew, not me that's for sure and I honestly didn't even care. I was in a world where my brother was still that same guy I used to know and love and my parents were alive and well. Finally I could allow myself to let others in without the fear of losing them. I could have friends, I could actually let the dobe and Sakura in without having to worry about them being killed. This was a new chance I wasn't going to throw away for anything.

"Sasu-kun, are you alright?" my mothers voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked towards her and nodded, a true smile adorning my face. Shed smiled back and went back to her cooking while I went and sat at the table with my father and Itachi. I'm not going to lie and say I was completely relax because I wasn't. It was going to take me a while to get used to Itachi without the need to feel threatened.

"What was up with you last night ototo?" Itachi asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Why did you throw your team picture at the wall?" my mother asked from behind as she came over and put pancakes on my plate. I suddenly remembered the picture and how pained Sakura looked. Remembering her face I began feeling somewhat angry again, for reasons unknown.

"I was a bit angry at my dream okaa-san, I needed to get rid of that anger o I threw the closest thing to me. I'm sorry I woke you up. I was a little dazed and didn't realise the time." I lied. I didn't want to tell her the truth; she'd probably start asking questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Ok, well I cleaned up the mess for you. I'll try and find you a new frame if you want. I know how important that picture is to you. Was on that team you and Naruto first became friends after all." She said.

"Arigato okaa-san." I told her. She smiled before sitting down next to me an eating her own breakfast I looked up to notice my father's eyebrow was raised in curiosity, probably not believing my lie and wondering what the true reason was, but I chose to ignore him and ate my breakfast. I've got to say I forgot how nice pancakes were; I hadn't had them since the massacre and now as I tasted them I couldn't help but wonder how I ever managed to survive without them.

"Are you feeling better this morning? If not I don't want you going to training Sasu-kun, and don't even think of lying to me because I'll see right through it." My mother asked randomly in the middle of breakfast.

"Hai, okaa-san. I'm feeling much better." I told her. It was odd speaking so nicely. It was some thing I thought impossible for me to do, but I could never be mean towards my mother. She had always been so kind to me.

She nodded seemingly happy with my answer and after that the room was filled with silence. After breakfast I very reluctantly left my house to go and meet team 7 for training. As always I was the first to arrive but what surprised me was that it was Naruto who came next. It was usually Sakura, but then again this was a completely different world. A world in which I knew little about.

"Hiya" Naruto greeted me in his over hyperactive voice.

"Hey dobe" I said back and as soon as I said it I regretted it as Naruto began staring at me like I had an extra head growing out of my shoulder. "What?"

"You haven't called me that since we were like 12." He said. I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't imagine calling him any other way. "We'll whatever. If were gonna start that of again teme then so be it."

I couldn't help but smirk at his childish ways. I find it hard to believe that I could actually care for someone as stupid immature as him. I could tell Naruto was about to say something when my replacement walked up. I was about to ask why he was here when I remembered all the pictures of the three of us. He must have obviously still been added to the team for some reason or other.

"hey dickless, chicken-butt." My replacement said. I suddenly felt the urge to go and rip out his throat but I held back my anger and simply chose to glare at the unaffected man.

"Hey Sai." Naruto greeted back. I watched as the two began talking about random nonsense and decided not to get involved, instead waiting for the annoying pink-haired beau… I mean girl to show up. I must have been at least half an hour when I began to get somewhat worried by the fact that she had still not shown up. I mean she was never late and she's a friend, of course I'd worry.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, the two idiots infront of me weren't about to ask the question.

"huh?" Naruto asked as he looked towards me "who?"

My eyes widened. No way did Naruto just ask that. He had a rush on her for as long as I could remember, how could he not know who she is. He must have been joking with me and I began to relax as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"I have no idea. Why do you want to know?" he asked me. I was dumbfounded, I couldn't believe he just said that.

"She's our team mate." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Did you bump your head or something chicken-butt? Your sounding like Naruto." The Sai guy said

"Your actually being serious aren't you Sasuke." He said. I looked at him wondering why he was looking at me like I was dying or something. "Don't you remember? She left us after the chunnin exams. Apparently genin aren't good enough for chunnin's. If I recall correctly she said we were weak idiots who were holding her back. Bitch."

"She wasn't like that though. She wouldn't' say that. She friggin loved me, like she'd even dare say I'm weak"

"What are you talking about? She hated you." Naruto said.

His words started ringing through my head and I just couldn't believe he was saying it. Sakura thought we were too weak or her, she became a chunnin when we didn't, she hated me. How was any of this even possible? Once more I began to get that nauseous feeling in my stomach and the world around me began to spin. I found myself once more slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

I awoke in a white room that I presumed to be a hospital room, thoughts of Sakura swirling around in my head. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't picture a Sakura like the one Naruto described. The Sakura I knew was kind and loved by pretty much everyone, everyone but me that is. I couldn't help but wonder what made her this way and I was going to find out the answer, I just had to be careful that I didn't make people think I was a complete nutcase.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Tsunade walking towards me. She stopped as soon as she got t my bedside and looked at me as though telling me to explain, but I stayed quiet, trying to think up a good enough answer.

"Sasuke, I want to know if you can remember bumping your head at any time?" I shook my head. "Hmm. What's the last thing you can remember, before today I mean."

"Why are you asking?"

"From what Naruto tells me you were asking about my apprentice this morning, not only that but you called him dobe. Even I know that you haven't addressed him that way since you were twelve and I wasn't even here. I'm guessing you've got slight amnesia and you've forgotten things up to a certain point. Also from what you were saying about my apprentice it sounds like you may have made up memories in an attempt to regain forgotten ones. As much as I hate to say this, my apprentice is a total bitch, cares about nobody but herself, not that anyone can really blame her."

"You think I lost my memories and substituted them with new one's?" I asked.

She nodded and I began to think about it. Maybe that is what happened. Wishes don't just come true and you can't suddenly be taken to a new universe. Those are impossible, but to have made up new memories is completely understandable. That must have been what happened, but why I would create such horrible memories had me confused.

"Sasuke I need you to tell me the last thing you remember. Even if you think it isn't real." Tsunade said. I nodded and told her about my fight with Itachi and why I was fighting him. She asked me to tell her more and so I did. I told her of all my memories I had been told were fake and oddly enough she wasn't shocked at them, at the sick disturbing thoughts that had made there way into my head.

"Don't you find my memories even a bit disturbing. I remember my whole clan being murdered by my own brother." I couldn't help but ask, she just seemed to calm for any normal person.

"Sasuke, though it's not one your real memories, it's been made from real events. Your mind remembered somebody else's story and made it your own. The mind works in odd ways. It seems yours is remembering facts about other people and making you think that they're about you." Tsunade told me as she wrote something down on a clipboard I had failed to notice earlier. I pondered on what she was saying for a while until I realised exactly what she was getting at.

"Who did I happen to then?" I asked. Tsunade looked at me somewhat confused for a moment while she tried to decipher what I was asking and then as it sunk in a frown appeared on her face.

"It was Sakura-chan, why do you think she's the way she is?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people my business Tsunade-shishou." An angelic voice said from the door.

Both Tsunade and me looked over and saw Sakura standing there. She was hurting, it was so obvious through the way she looked at us and yet her voice was that of anger. She looked towards me for a moment and glared before looking once more at Tsunade.

"Sakura, I'm sure you know as well as me that it's best to tell patients vital information when recovering from amnesia." Tsunade said, Sakura raised one of her perfect pink eyebrows silently asking he women infront of her to explain. "His mind has recreated false memories. One of those includes your clans' murder."

I couldn't believe how she had said it so openly. Nobody was that open with me. Then again my memories are fake. It's strange though, even having a reason for this new life, I still can't believe it. My memories seem so real; they're all I know about the past, and Sakura, there was no way she could be like this. She couldn't have lost her family, hell I didn't even know she had a brother. This all seemed so unreal.

"What about it?" I heard Sakura's voice speak up.

"His memories show his clan being murdered instead o yours, by Itachi." Tsunade told her.

I looked at Sakura and she looked furious. I could tell she wanted to say something, or do something but instead she chose to just storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I watched the door, hoping she would walk back in, telling me this was all a joke and she was the same Sakura I knew and lo... cared about. I wanted her to come in and give me one those annoying hugs and ask me if I'm all right. This Sakura that I jus met, I didn't want her. I wanted the Sakura from my memories.

"If my memories are made up from real events then what about my betraying the village and going to Orochimaru?" I asked Tsunade. I wanted her to tell me that my old memories were real and that I had been magically transported to this new world. I wanted so badly to believe that I hadn't made up all of Sakura's kindness and love towards me.

"He did try and capture you once during the chunnin exams. Sakura managed to stop him from getting to you but he escaped before she could kill him. Luckily for you the next time he came back your clan was able to kill him before he got to you, unfortunately it was after he had killed the third." Tsunade told me. "Sasuke as much as I'd love to stay and help you I have to go and check on other patients now. I've told your parents about the amnesia and hopefully they'll be able to help you out with regaining back your real memories. I advise you to stay in hospital tonight; after all you've fainted twice in the past twenty-four hours. A nurse will check on you in the morning and you'll be discharged."

I nodded and she got up and left me to my thoughts. I tried as hard as I could to remember the supposed real events that took place during the chunnin exams in the forest of death but all I could see was Orochimaru biting my neck giving me the cursed seal and Sakura trying to help me as I experienced the excruciating pain.

I tried to push all my thoughts to the back of my mind so I could get some rest but no matter how hard I tried they were still there, haunting me, plaguing my mind with unwanted images, mainly of a pink-haired doctor. Mainly her pained expression and the reason it was there. I couldn't help but think I was the cause of her pain because in my reality she was happy and had a family, but I dragged her to a reality where she suffered all for my happiness. Then again she seemed to be handling it better than me, maybe it was best. In this reality I hadn't broken her heart because she didn't love me, she became much stronger than I could in the time between her families death and the chunnin exams, she could even bare people talking about it infront of her. In this reality she was stronger than me. She could handle the massacre better than I ever had. It's not as though I could change it either way. I could live within the walls of my fake memories but it wouldn't change the outside. She would still be suffering even if I didn't see it.

Yes, it was best this way and I couldn't change it. I'd talk to Sakura and help her with whatever plan she has in mind. I'll try to end her suffering and then this world will be perfect. I'll have my family and my two friends. I'll be happy. With those thoughts in mind I drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Me: ok i know thismight not have been my best work but i was somewhat struggling with thhis chapter. I mean i couldn't have Sasuke go to training and not even notice that sakura wasn't there so i had to have Naruto wonder why he's asking and i know i'm evil i made the big bd sasuke faint again. I know the whole tsunade thing was a little random but dude amnesia is the only explanation as to why Sasuke wouldn't know about Sakura leaving** **the team, and Sasuke is stubborn, he'd want to know why she left. So i had to bring in Sakura's past a little earlier than i wanted to. I'm sorry. kill me now! -hands readers a knife-** **actually on second thought don't because then this would just bethe end of the story and that would suck more than anything. Can't just leave the story like this**, **but i'll let you keep the knives, unless your uner the age of 12 because your not allowed to play with knives.**

**Sasuke: stop ranting idiot.**

**Me: fine meany! Just 1 more think. if you want one of my superduper Naruto characters, not Masashi Kishimoto because that's stealing, then do tell me which 1 because im not psychic unfortunately.**

**Naruto: i can't believe i wwasn't in this story till chapter 3, and even now it wasa small part :'(**

**Me: i'm sorry Naruto, how about to make it up to you i let you say bye.**

**Naruto: Yay! Hehe, bye Fallen Angels awesome readers, your the most awesomest people in the world. When i become hokage i'm going to... well i don't actually know, i'll do something for you. Now review so i can love you even more and you become even more awesome, if you don't i'll send bushy brows after you. Believe it!  
**


	4. Stay away

**Me: sorry, i wasn't planning on taking this long. I was trying to think of something good for this chapter and finally i got an idea while watching wildchild. Thank god for that film or i'd still not have a good enough idea. I really didn't want to have to make Sasuke faint again.**

**Sasuke: i didn't faint, i fell unconcious, there's a differance.**

**Me: just keep telling your self that Sasu-kun. Anyway i want to tell you, just incase you didn't notice that i've changed the rating to m for reasons you'll understand during this chapter, that i changed the rating to m. I know you didn't see that coming from the first part of the sentance :P anyway enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

I waited till almost 7pm the next day for a nurse to come and check me over so I would finally be allowed out. What made it even worse was that I wasn't allowed any visitors in, though I have no idea why. Apparently though my mother had been waiting all day for me to be let out. Finally a nurse came and gave me an ok and I was out in seconds walking out of the hospital where my mother met me and tackled me in a hug. The simple action made me smile, out of all my family members it was my mother I missed most, in the fake years after my clans' murder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Uchiha Sasuke. I was so worried when I heard you had fainted again, and then being told about the things you said to Naruto. Now all of this! Though at least now I know why you were looking at me as though I was a ghost the other night. I guess in a way I was to you." my mother said as she finally let me go. I wondered at first how she knew until I realised Tsunade must have told her so she could help me regain true memories.

"Gomen, I thought you'd think I was insane and commit me to an asylum." I replied honestly. She nodded and we both walked in silence towards the Uchiha estate for a while, but my mother was never the silent type and she soon decided to speak again.

"can I ask you a question Sasu-kun?" I raised an eyebrow, but none the less let her carry on "In your memories, what kind of relationship did you have with the Haruno girl?"

I stopped walking and my mother followed my lead, stopping instantly. I couldn't understand why she was asking; it was all fake, what did it matter? My mother waited patiently for an answer and I tried to think of one. In the end I settled for the truth.

"She was just an annoying fan-girl when I first met her" I started walking again my mother following my actions once more, "but when she was put on my team I guess I started to care for her a bit. She was a close friend, just as Naruto was. We were like a family. Team 7 I mean."

She frowned at my reply and I definitely didn't understand that. I watched as she thought about something for a while, and just as I was about to loose my patients she turned her head to me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't get your memories confused with reality Sasuke. Sakura isn't anything like you remember and I don't want you getting hurt by her. Please promise me you'll stay away from her"

I looked at her and my eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't understand why she would want me to stay away from Sakura. Sure she was a bitch in reality but so was very other girl out there. Fake or not, my memories made it hard for me to not care about Sakura and I knew I couldn't promise that without a good reason.

"Why?"

"Sasuke, she'll just use you. Haruno Sakura is a very troubled child. She hasn't been the same since her parents' death. She takes it hard, trains almost all the time. If she isn't training she's either on a mission or at a club, picking up a man to sleep with. I know you may want to try and help her but people have tried before. Every time she ends up worse. Even Ino has given up and she cares about her the most. Sakura's a lost cause, she doesn't even care about herself anymore, she lost all self respect along time ago."

At first I thought my mother might have been joking to me, but I realised my mother would never be so cruel. Sakura truly had changed. She had already lot her virginity and she was barely 17. Even worse she seemed to sleep with different men all the time and strangely enough I was angry with the men. I was angry because they had touched Sakura, sweet, innocent Sakura. All I could believe was that it was rape, even though I knew it wasn't. I so badly wanted to track down all the men she had ever slept with and murder them. Sakura promised she'd wait for ME, she had petty much branded herself mine and they were touching her. The again that was all fake, yet still I felt what could only describe as jealousy. Never before had I even imagined touching Sakura and now at the moment I could picture doing so much more to her, letting know that she wasn't allowed to be with anyone but me. I didn't even have feeling for the girl but I felt strangely possessive of her.

"Hai, okaasan. She's nothing to me anymore anyway. I broke my bonds with her in my memories and I'm not about to let them resurface for some..." I couldn't bring myself to say it because she wasn't one. She was too innocent for that. Now if it was Karin we were talking about then I'd be fine, she WAS a slut, she'd try and seduce me every chance she got, the whore.

"I'm glad Sasu-kun." She smiled at me and gave me a hug, I knew I didn't deserve it. I was lying to her, but I had to help Sakura I wouldn't allow her to sleep with any man ever again. I looked around and noticed we were nearing our house, I hadn't even noticed we had walked so far, my thoughts having been too preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura.

"Okaasan, would you mind if I went and trained with the do… Naruto. I feel like I haven't trained in weeks and he'll be able to help me remember faster as well. He always had a knack for things like that."

My mother nodded and told me to take it easier before carrying on towards the Uchiha estate. I turned heading in the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. I knew Ino would have an idea where Sakura was and I had to speak to her now.

It wasn't hard to find out, I just told her Tsunade needed her for an emergency. Unfortunately it wasn't what I wanted to hear. She was in a club called "cherry blossoms" her favourite apparently. My mother's words rang through my head and I rushed to the club, stopping infront of the bouncer.

"Sorry kid but there's no way your getting in here. Don't you know you have to be 18 to get into clubs, plus isn't it past your bedtime." The large man said to me. I glaredat him and I saw him gulp.

"Let me in now before I make you and trust me m8, if I have to make you it won't be pretty." I told him.

He wasn't a ninja and so he I knew I could easily take him, he knew it too apparently since he moved aside, letting me into the loud dance club. I walked into the main part a saw hundreds of people dancing. My eyes then wandered over to a large group of me and in the centre the girl I was looking for, dancing on a table as the men undressed her with their eyes. I stormed over, pushing men out of the way as I made my way to the table. Once I arrived I looked up at the girl, who seemed to have not noticed my presence as of yet. In 2 seconds I had picked Sakura up bridal style and started to walk out of the club. That was when she finally noticed me and she didn't look to chuffed about me carrying her away.

"What are you doing Uchiha, let me on now!" she demanded but I ignored her and carried on walking, my deathly aura keeping away unwanted men. I almost made it to the door when I felt her fist connect to my face. I dropped her and cupped my now soar cheek; thanking the gods she hadn't infused it with chakra. She began walking towards the dance floor again but I instantly blocked. "You better move before I kill you. If you didn't notice I was having fun and now you've probably scared away all my guys. If I don't get fucked tonight I'm so coming after you"

"I'm not moving. There is no way your sleeping with any of those guys" I growled at her, angry that she had said it.

"Why the fuck would you care? I'm nothing to you… oh wait, don't tell me your letting those bogus memories take over your mind. Sasuke you hate me and I like it that way. Now move unless you're willing to fuck me."

I felt her push past me and with out a second thought the words left my mouth "Fine." I couldn't believe I said it but I knew it waste only way to get her out of here so I could talk to her and stop her from screwing every man in the place. I turned round and found she had stopped walking and as now smirking at me.

"I was joking Uchiha. Your far too inexperienced for my liking virgin boy" she told me, I knew I had to think quick or she'd leave and I wouldn't stand a chance at stopping her. I thought of what would convince her and then I knew. I walk over to her and placed my mouth next to her ear.

"I have a massive dick." I whispered, so none of the nearby people who were so obviously listening in would hear.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place Uchiha? Lets get out of here shall we?" she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the club together and before I knew it we were inside her house and he was kissing me. I didn't even know how we got there, especially how her lips found their way to mine. This definitely hadn't been the plan. Hell I couldn't even remember the plan her lips were that intoxicating. My mind was all a fuzz and I couldn't stop what I was dong. I knew that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life and I welcomed it.

* * *

**Sasuke: your making me rape Sakura? what are you doing fool?**

**Me: You know you want to :D**

**Sakura: why am i a slut? I don't want to be a slut.**

**Me: It will all be expained in time Sakura-chan. I didn't want to make you a slut though i promise. It just made you more need to be cause dude your parents are dead!**

**Sakura: no they're not, i saw them this morning before i left to go kill Sasuke-kun because he is a total he even doing going off and...**

**Me: shut up Sakura, readers may not know whats happening in the manga yet an your parents ARE dead, shhhh! Now apologize and tell my lovely readers to review or i'll never let you and sexy Sasuke be together.**

**Sakura: Gomen. Now review because my parents are dead so you shoud feel sorry for me :'(**

**Sasuke: Hn!**


	5. lust

**Me: hello, so here's my first ever proper lemon. I hope you like it.**

**Sasuke: I'm looking forward to this chapter.**

**Me: Perv! Ignore Sasuke and please do read…

* * *

**

I had never felt such a need before. Never had I wanted to kill Itachi in my unreal world as much as I wanted to make love with Sakura at that moment. I'm not sure when or how but we ended up on her bed, both missing our shirts and my lips trailing down her neck as she moaned from the feeling of my warm, wet tongue licking her skin. My mouth carried on gong down until stopped by an unknown obstacle, moving my mouth away from her sweet skin I looked to see her black lacy bra and glared at it, earning a giggle from the object of my desire. I moved my hand around her back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall away revealing her two beautiful mounds. My mouth instantly went to one while my hand went to the other, sucking, nibbling and squeezing the soft body parts. Each movement I made earned an erotic moan and with each I felt my pants getting tighter and tighter against my ever growing need. I sucked and bit more ferociously, marking her skin and claiming her as mine and as I did so she moaned out my name in pleasure.

After giving both her boobs equal attention my mouth carried on moving down after my hands which were pulling down Sakura's mini skirt and just as I was about to pull off her skimpy thong I felt her hands on mine, looking up to see a pout on her lips.

"No fair Sasuke-**kun**, you can't have all the fun." She said seductively as she managed flip me over so she was on top. I felt her wet core against my stomach but before I had chance to think about the thing hiding behind that thong her hands were on my belt unbuckling it and pulling down my pants along with my boxer shorts, revealing my throbbing member. She stared for a moment before a smile adorned her face "You weren't lying, you really are huge!"

Her hands were on me seconds later working wonders as they moved up and down my member and as hard as I tried I couldn't suppress my moans. My eyes closed in pure ecstasy as I felt her mouth join her hands on my cock. Her tongue swirled around and my dick moved in and out of her mouth. My hands shot to her head, attempting to get my dick further into her mouth, making her smirk against me. It wasn't long till I found my release, moaning Sakura's name as a sticky fluid erupted from me and into the waiting mouth of said person. "You taste delicious"

I didn't wait to see if she was finished, I wanted more, I wanted her. I needed feel and taste her as she had done with me. I flipped us back to our original position and before she could object her thong was off and on the ground. I traced finger along the sensitive skin of her soaked core, teasing her for a while before I plunged a finger in receiving a small moan, but it wasn't enough for me so I pulled out my finger and then stuck in two trusting the in then pulling them back out in a fast motion and just as I felt her walls tighten I removed my fingers, licking them before licking her core replacing my fingers with my tongue. Her juices soon spilled into my mouth, sweet yet not too sweet, I greedily lapped up any that managed to escape my mouth. Then moved up and planted a kiss on her lips, my tongue roamed her mouth as soon as she granted entrance. Our tongues moved together in a perfect dance, our tastes mixing, making the kiss all that more delightful.

I felt disappointed when her lips left mine and I thought she had had enough until I felt her hot breath on my ear as she nibbled it before whispering to me "I need you in me now! Fuck me, and fuck me hard!"

Was that all she thought this was, a quick fuck? I hated the thought yet I couldn't object, as I needed to be in her just as much as she needed me to be. She spread her legs and I placed the tip of my member at her entrance, feeling the warmth coming from her core. She brought my head down into a passionate kiss just as I pushed into her. I waited a while, allowing her to get used to my large member being inside her, as soon as she grinded her hips against mine signalling me to carry on, I pulled out before thrusting back in. With each thrust she buckle her hips and we were soon moving I sync. I was going as deep as I possibly could, moving as fast as I could, trying to show her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams and judging from her whines it seemed to be working. I fell myself about to discharge again and her walls tightened against me, showing she too was reaching her peak and then together we both came. I release my seeds within her before once again sucking on her neck, leaving large red marks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we both lay in her bed, side by side, my penis still within her, panting from our sinful act. Tiredness overtook us both and we fell asleep, her wrapped up within my arms.

We awoke to a loud banging on Sakura's front door. Groaning she got out bed still naked from last night and wrapped a night gown around herself before walking out of her bedroom and down the hall. As she walked away last nights events played through my mind and I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. I had gone to the club to stop her from sleeping with people, not to sleep with her myself and yet no matter how much I hate myself for doing it I couldn't regret it. I knew now that I had feelings for her, she wasn't just a team mate she was something more, though I couldn't be sure how strong my feelings were. If I hadn't slept with her she would have slept with someone else, but now she was mine. She'll never be with anybody else as long as I was around. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door open and a familiar voice behind it shouted making my heart practically stop.

"Where is he? I know he's with you." My mothers voice shouted at Sakura.

"Who?" Sakura asked back calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me, if you've even touched my son I'll kill you, now tell me where he is."

"Mikoto-San, as much as I'd love to help you I have no idea where your son is, either of them. I don't know why you'd expect me to."

"You and him were together last night, loads of people saw you leaving that club together hand in hand. I swear if you've tainted my boys mind I'll have you hung."

"Oh didn't he come home last night after I ditched him? I'm not going to lie to you Mikoto-san, as that would be disrespectful of me. I did leave with him last night but only because he wouldn't leave me alone unless I did. I took him out, walking around the village till we got to the training fields and then knocked him out there so he couldn't follow me back. I'm sorry if he hasn't come home yet but that's none of my concern." Sakura said. I knew she'd fool my mother; hell she'd fool me if I didn't know the truth.

"You knocked out my son? What if his fan-girls found him and raped him, or an enemy Nin got him?" My mother asked worriedly.

"Mikoto-san calm down, your sons strong, I'm sure he wouldn't allow himself to get raped or killed. Especially not raped. Seems he's chasing after me thanks to those damn memories of his, I do hope you can stop that Mikoto-san. I don't appreciate him ruining my night by scaring away every guy I go near."

"He just wants to help you, not bed you. My Sasu-kun has better tastes than the likes of you, your nothing but a whore." It hurt to hear my mother call her that. My precious cherry blossom wasn't a whore, I'm sure there was a reason for the things she does.

"Your making it very hard for me to be respectful so may I suggest you leave before I have you done for trespassing Mikoto-san. I don't enjoy being insulted in my own home, especially when I'm only being insulted for speaking the truth."

"Whatever, just stay away from Sasuke, and Itachi at that. I don't wan your filthy hands touching my boys."

I heard the door slam shut and moments later Sakura entered her room. She looked at me and I saw lust flash through her eyes as she looked at my uncovered torso. Apart from the lust though she actually looked like my Sakura. She looked vulnerable and weak, as though she was having an inner battle with herself and I knew then that the bad girl thing was an act she hid behind to hide her true personality. Deep down she was during like I had and for some reason I felt it was my fault.

"You best go before your mum realises I was lying to her. The last thing I need is to end up in a fight with her because of you." she threw my clothes at me, but made no effort to put them on.

"I'm sorry about what she said. She's just a little overprotective of me. I'm sure she didn't mean it." I told her. She laughed bitterly.

"It's what the whole village thinks of me, including the guys I sleep with. She did mean it and honestly I don't care anymore. You don't know me Sasuke, that is what I am. I have a new guy every week and I never speak to them after the sex. This Sakura you seem to remember, she's nothing like me and I can never be her." There was a hint of sadness to her tone tat almost broke my heart.

"Why do you do it?" I asked.

"Because I enjoy sex, why else?"

"Why did you have sex so early though? The first time you did it you can't have known how it felt."

"First time I did it because I thought I loved the guy Foolish I was because he couldn't give a damn about me. He only went out with me to earn a bit of cash. If he could somehow make me sleep with him he'd get 150,000 yen. So he made me fall for him and then one day he made a move and me thinking I was in love with him, let him. I found out the next day when I awoke find him gone. I fund him and his friends on the street and they called me a slut, told me the truth. I was broken but decided not to let it get to me Unfortunately I kept remembering just how great the sex had been I wanted that feeling again and so one night I slept with a total stranger. I ended up getting revenge on hi though. I slept with each of his friends, greatest sex they had ever had each of them wanted me. Their friendship deteriorated and he was left just as I am, alone."

"Bastard deserves death" I said, anger boiling through my blood at the thought of Sakura being hurt and used just for a bit of cash.

"I have no idea why I told you that. I've never told anybody that, not even Ino-pig." Confusion showing in her voice.

"Maybe it's cause you have feeling for me."

"Or maybe it's just because I took your virginity. I don't have feelings for people Sasuke. Now get changed and get lost."

"Denial." I said.

I got of her bed and walked towards her. I noticed as her eyes wondered down my body to my crotch and couldn't help but smirk. As I got close to her I pulled her close to my naked body, the only barrier between our bodies being her thin gown. I looked at the marks on her exposed neck, the marks I had made ad remembered how he skin had been clear of any sort of mark before me.

"Why did you let me mark you then? Seems to me like you don't let other guys." She didn't look at e and refused to answer and so I lifted up her chin and kissed her lips "See you like me and now your mine" I could hear the possessiveness behind my voice and I knew I'd never let anybody touch her again.

"I belong to nobody. I let you mark me because I was taking away your virginity, see it as a kind of repayment." I growled at her and she smirked back "it seems its you that likes me Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not denying it. You're never to touch any other man but me Sakura because if you do I'll kill them. Your mine whether you like it or not."

"I'll amuse you. Since that was the best sex I've ever had I'll let you keep me for a while, keep me entertained and I'll stay but as soon as I get bored Sasuke, your gone."

"Fine, but you'll never get bored of me. Haven't you heard? Uchiha's are good at everything. How can you get bored when you're with me?" I said before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

**Me: what did you think of my first proper lemon? Good? Bad? Please do tell and the rest of this chapter was just really explaining more about Sakura. Cause lets face it we have to know why she's a slut! Sorry if it's crap :'( **

**Sakura: I hate this story, even if I do get to be with my sexy Sasuke-kun.**

**Me: I'm sorry Saku-Chan I didn't want to make you like this but I had to. I'm sure things will get better for you in time.**

**Sakura: best had! Now everyone review so she can make me innocent again.**

**Sasuke: Don't do it! I like this Sakura, I like her a lot.**

**Me and Sakura: Pervert! Please do review!**

**Naruto: Sayonara.**

**(Everyone looks at Naruto wondering where he came from before waving to readers) **


	6. apology

**me: Hi everybody, guess what i'm alive!**

**Sasuke: Great just when i began to think i may actually get to live without being threatened all the time.**

**me: Where's the fun in that? -recieves glare- anyway i know it's been like almost a year but in my defence it was a busy year and i'm sorry. i had coursework and exams to study for. So who's hates where the manga is going? it's still good obviously but just so sad, there's no hope for some people. Again i'm really sorry and if you want to throw things at me for waiting so long to update then i'll let you because thats just how sorry i am.**

**Sasuke: Does that include me**

**me: In your dreams Sasu-kun. Ok then. Before Sasuke throws something at me i'm going to let you read since you've waitied this long.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the story but don't believe a word of it, well except that Sasuke-kun loves me because we all know he does...  
**

**

* * *

**

The second I walked through the door my mother was at my side, looking like she was about to murder me. Which she probably was considering she knew I lied to her last night.

"good morning Okaa-san" I said politely as I ducked down to give her a kiss on the cheek, hoping to calm her down. She avoided me by stepping to the side but I simply shrugged it off and tried to make my way past her.

"Where were you last night?" I faked a confused looked at her.

"I went out to train with Naruto remember. Stayed at his afterwards."

"I can't believe your still lying to me. You were seen leaving a club with that slut." Anger boiled through my blood, I really seemed to have issues with people insulting MY Sakura, apparently even my own mum. I quickly pushed the anger away before sighing and looking down looking as sorry as I could, which wasn't hard since I did really actually feel guilty about lying to my mum.

"Ok fine. I lied to you, but you don't understand okaa-san, I really thought I could help her. Having your whole family wiped out in a single night can really change a person, I'd know. It's not her fault really okaa-san. She probably feels guilt for not having been there to stop her brother and confused about why she was kept alive. She doesn't want to let anyone in because she's scared that she'll loose them too. I'm not saying that I agree with the way she acts but I can understand where she's coming from. I thought since I knew how she felt I'd be able to get through to her. Unfortunately she doesn't want help and after last night I've definitely given up on even trying to help her. So you don't have to worry about me seeing her again. I really am sorry about lying to you though okaa-san" little did she know that I meant that for the lie I had just told her as well as the one she knew I was talking about. I seemed to have distracted her from the fact that I actually was out with Sakura last night.

"You felt like that?" there was so much sadness in my mother's voice. I knew she couldn't stand to think of me feeling that way and it was only through her question that I realised I actually did. I mean I always knew that I wished I had been there to stop Itachi and ye, I'd definitely always been more than a little confused about why he had chosen too keep me alive, but I'd never actually realised why I didn't let people in until now. I looked at my mothers pained expression and faked a smile.

"That doesn't matter now does it mum, it was all fake. It never actually happened," I paused a moment thinking about Sakura's very real massacre "to me, so don't worry about it."

"Although it didn't actually happen the feelings you felt when you thought it was are very much real. You actually did feel that way. I'm so sorry Sasu-kun." I hated the guilt I saw in my mothers eyes, I couldn't even understand why it was there. It's not like it was her fault any of this happened. I suddenly found myself wishing I had never said anything about it and just stuck to the simple I'm sorry it won't happen again thing.

"Mum I'm over it really. The pain made seeing you alive all that much more special. I was so unbelievably happy when I realised you were alive. Anyway I believe a punishment is in order for my having lied to you." Never in my life did I think I would actually be asking for a punishment but anything beat the pain my mother was so clearly suffering because of what I had said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug, which lasted all of two seconds before she pulled away with an angry look on her face"

"So exactly what did she do to make you never want to see her again." I knew what she thought had happened. She thought Sakura had seduced me and forced me into sleeping with her, which I suppose wasn't all that far from the truth since we did actually sleep together.

"She knocked me out and left me at the training fields. I woke up to a stupid fan-girl taking my picture. It was really creepy. The least she could have done Is move me somewhere safe since I was being nice to her."

"My poor Sasu-kun, your not hurt are you?" I shook my head "Please just promise me you won't go near her again. She can only lead to pain. If the girl could be changed she would have been long ago. The sad truth is that the girl was doomed the day her whole clan was killed and unfortunately she'll never be that sweet little girl she used to be so long ago."

"ye I promise okaa-san. As I said I've given up on helping her. She clearly doesn't want the help and even if she got it I don't think it'd do all that much good."

My mum smiled at me and gave me one last hug before heading off to the kitchen and making me breakfast. In the end my punishment was helping her with the shopping which wasn't too bad considering I had gone behind her back and seen Sakura when I told her I wouldn't.

After I had helped her with that I went to see Naruto to train and from the way he was watching me I knew my mum had told him to keep an eye on me. She didn't completely trust me but that was understandable really. She probably had the whole village looking out for me to make sure I didn't see Sakura again. This made things a lot harder for me. I'd have to find a way to see her without anyone in the village finding out. While I was thinking of a plan to see her Naruto made a move to attack me and being deep in concentration I missed his advance and was hit forcing me back and into a tree and that was when it hit me. Sakura was a doctor so if I just happened to run into her at the hospital while getting a wound sorted out it wouldn't be considered suspicious. Obviously I couldn't go around purposely inflicting wounds to myself to see her but that wasn't exactly my plan. I only needed to go to the hospital once and then arrange a secret meet up place with her there.

"Sasuke man what the hell is wrong with you? You said you wanted to train and now you're away with the fairies. I'm not fighting you if you're not going to fight back, they make dummies for that." Naruto said to me. I glared at him and got into a fighting stance awaiting his attack. He smiled and began to make his approach.

The spar ended as mine and Naruto's fights always did. We were both covered in wounds from top to bottom and completely exhausted. It had even managed to get my mind of things for a while, but of course when we both realised we should probably go to the hospital and get ourselves treated everything came straight back. This was my chance to see Sakura and it was only now that I realised actually getting Sakura to treat me would me more difficult than it seemed. It's not as though I could go in and demand that it was her who treated me because that just screams suspicious and would certainly be reported to my mum. I worried about this all the way to the hospital but luckily the gods were on my side as Sakura was the only doctor available at the time. Unluckily for me she called both me and Naruto in at the same time.

We walked towards the room and as Naruto walked though he glared at Sakura and received one in return, it was filled with so much hate that it actually hurt me to see. I knew in this reality they didn't like each other but I never expected to be able to see the hate so clearly. I kind of thought Naruto would go into the room with his massive smile and greet her with that usual 'Sakura-chan' and everything would be all cheers and laughter, but that kind of atmosphere was reserved for my fantasy world made up from fake memories and feelings. It was still so hard for me to register the fact that the world I lived in was so different from the world of my memories.

As I walked past her I noticed the flash of lust go through her eyes but it quickly disappeared as she glared at me too acting as though she hated me in order to not make Naruto suspicious. Even knowing that it was fake didn't stop it from hurting. I just walked past and sat down trying to ignore the glare. I watched at she shut the door and turned to.

"How cute, a team reunion." I watched as she rolled her eyes at her comment. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Isn't there anyone else we can see, I'm sure were not worthy to be in your presence oh holy one" I was shocked to say the least by Naruto's comment, sarcasm just wasn't him.

"You're right you're not worthy to be in my company but alas were both here so be a good little boy and don't speak unless you're telling me what's wrong with you, because I don't want to be stuck in the same room with you for any longer than necessary." Naruto glared but kept his mouth shut. He pointed to the clearly visable wounds on him and Sakura once again rolled her eyes. "I can't believe your wasting my time with such pointless injuries. I could be healing someone worth my time."

Despite what she said she still walked over to Naruto and began examining the wounds. It's stupid I know but I was jealous that she had chosen to treat Naruto first and angry that she was touching him. I wanted her to touch me and only me. The funniest thing about all of this was that I actually hated this Sakura. She was a complete bitch and yet I looked at her and saw the Sakura of my memories, the Sakura I could no longer deny that I had feelings for, feelings so strong that they diminished the hate I felt for the girl in front of me. I hated and loved this girl all at the same time and I was willing to go against my family to try and make her the Sakura I remembered. When she was done with Naruto she moved over to me and my heart started beating erratically as her hands moved across me. She got to my chest and stopped suddenly.

"Maybe it was worth you coming, I think you might have a broken rib. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." I looked at her as though she was crazy and she looked back impatiently. Then she looked towards Naruto "Uzamaki, you can leave now."

"No way, I ain't leaving you alone with Sasuke. I know what your like."

"First of all he's not my type and secondly I'm at work so you don't have to worry. I don't think he's going to want you here when I fix his rib. Uchiha's have too much pride and I can guarantee he'll scream."

Naruto looked questioningly at her which I didn't judge really. I'd had broken ribs fixed before and never had it caused me to scream. He looked like her was going to say something before he shook his head, glared at Sakura and then left the room slamming the door behind him. Sakura went over to it and locked it making her way over to me.

"I'm so glad he's not that bright otherwise it would have been a lot harder to get rid of him." I looked at her in confusion, there was no way that she could have known that I wanted to talk to her but that confusion soon left when she began unbuttoning her blouse. I felt the blood start to rush down and I quickly closed my eyes thinking of anything that would stop it which also stopped me from forgetting the reason I was here. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. If you really want to do this with your eyes closed the…"

"wait. I didn't come here for that."

"It's an added bonus" the seduction in her voice made me loose concentration and again I felt myself getting harder but I managed to stop it again.

"People will hear us." I heard her sigh and risked a look at her to see her buttoning back up her blouse.

"You're such a worrywart." Once she was buttoned up she came over to me and began to heal my wounds again.

"You know we have to be careful, my mums probably got the whole village making sure I don't go near you by now."

"And I'd care about that why? It's you who want to see me remember. I'm not risking anything by people seeing us together." I thought about this for a moment and realised she was right, but then another thought occurred to me.

"Then why did you lie to my mum this morning and act as though you hated me while Naruto was around. For not caring you sure are hiding us well."

"I didn't want your mum wrecking the place and Uzamaki hurts my ears. Why would I want him screaming at me for tainting his best friend?" her points were valid but from what I'd heard this Sakura wouldn't give a toss about things like that. She doesn't seem to care what people think about her or even say to her.

"Liar."

"Fine maybe I am lying. Real reason is if people find out they'll probably lock you away somewhere and as I said this morning when I agreed to not sleep with anyone else, last night was the best sex I ever had. You being locked up would be an inconvenience to me, so by protecting your ass I get to carry on fucking with you. So don't try and flatter yourself thinking I like you because I don't. It's all about the sex."

I kept my face blank of emotion but underneath her word really hurt me. I wanted so much to tell her it didn't matter because I wasn't going to sleep with her ever again. I wanted to let her know that I wasn't just some play thing but I knew if I wasn't there to fill her sexual needs then she'd get somebody else. I told myself that over time her feelings would change and I'd become more than just the guy she slept with. I would slowly be able to worm my way into her heart and fill up that whole created by the death of her clan. Over time she would love me and return to the Sakura I knew, or should I say become the Sakura from my memory.

"Fine, whatever. Either way we need somewhere to go where we won't be spotted by anyone in the village."

"what's wrong with my house."

"It's like in the middle of the village. Everyone would see me."

"Not if your fast they won't." she said in a matter of fact way and I just glared as a reply wondering how she could be so dumb when I knew she was actually really smart. "There's a cabin in the forest that my family owned. Pretty much in the middle of nowhere and people never go there. It's in the northeast, quiet a way into the forest, the only cabin in that area so it shouldn't be hard to find. We can go there."

"When?"

"I get off work at seven so how about half eight." I nodded and she smiled before moving towards my ear. She nibbled it lightly before whispering "can't wait" after that she moved towards the door, unlocked it and left. I looked at myself and noticed that she had managed to heal all of my wounds without me even noticing. I shook my head trying to straighten out my thoughts before I followed out of the room and went to meet up with Naruto who was sat in the waiting area.

When we left the hospital we went for something to eat which was surprisingly ramen. We talked for a while and the idiot even brought up my meeting with Sakura last night and of course I told him the exact same story as I told my mum. I hated deceiving them but the thought of not seeing Sakura was even worse. Even bitch Sakura was better than no Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura: I feel like a total slut :'(**

**Me: It's ok Sakura, fake memories you isn't a slut :) so what did everyone think of it?**

**Sasuke: i thought it sucked, why did you cut it off before the cabin?**

**Sakura: You are such a pervert Sasuke-kun**

**Me: i agree Sakura. Thats why i'm going to have a wolf kill him before he gets to the cabin, who thinks thats a good idea?**

**Sasuke: you wouldn't do that to me you love me.**

**Me: I do love you, but it's for your own good. It's better for you to go before the pervertedness takes over.**

**Sasuke: I'll be good i promise. look i'll even ask your cool readers, who hate you right now, to review... Everybody please review and tell fallen angel what you think good or bad because if you don't she's going to make a wolf eat me which will be really bad because you all love me, all girls love me.**

**Me: wow your so big headed.**

**Sasuke: No i'm not it's true!**

**Me: I'm surprised you got through the door with that head. Anyway before he can argue back i'm going to say Sayonara. love you all x**

**Sakura: Don't forget to tell her what you hate about the story like me being a slut! byebye  
**


	7. confession

**Me: Ello everyone i'm back after just 3 days go me :D**

**Sakura: Yay that means i'm one step closer to not being like a permanent version of inner me.**

**Me: Wow you kind of are too O.o Finally figured out what inners problem is, she had a traumatic experience in her younger inner days.**

**Sakura: But that would mean i did because she's me!**

**Me: but she's totally different from you so i don't think she is and before you can argue i'm going to start the story cause i win that way yay! so here it is...

* * *

**I made my way through the door of the Uchiha mansion and headed for the shower but unfortunately was stopped before I got there by Itachi. As soon as I saw him I had a mini panick attack almost preparing myself for a fight, but I fought the thoughts in my head telling me he was dangerous and convinced myself that all memories of him were unreal and he could be trusted. He seemed to have noticed my inner turmoil as he looked at me with the little bit of worry that he could muster up.

"I heard about the amnesia." I looked down in shame at his words, knowing that he must think I was horrible for having imagined up him killing our clan. "You know, you have one messed up head. If I was going to kill everyone you'd be first to go. It'd be great to get rid of your annoying self." I caught the joking tone in his voice and looked up at him confused.

"You're not mad?" he chuckled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why would I be mad at you for that. It's not as though you could control it. Maybe if you'd dreamt up me being beat by you then I'd be angry but even in your fantasy world you weak so it's all good."

"Shut up. I could kick your ass any day."

"Really? Maybe we should take this outside." I glared at him and very almost took him up on the offer until I remembered I had to go to the cabin.

"I'd love to but I've got somewhere to be."

"Your not going to meet up with Sakura again are you? You really upset mum with that. I know you have some weird bond with her but you need to realize that it's not real. She's trouble, trust me I'd know."

"I already told mum I'd given up o…" I paused thinking over what he said for a minute as he looked at me like I'd grown a second head or something "what do you mean you'd know?"

"Just trust me Sasuke. She's not worth the effort. She pushes everyone away and if they don't leave she gets violent. Why do you think Ino gave up on her? Poor girl almost ended up in hospital just because she wanted to help. She has serious anger issues. It's best to leave her alone, you especially. I'm surprised she left you last night and didn't try to seduce you into her bed. That's the kind of girl she is, not whatever the hell you have in your mind. I know you told mum you won't see her again but you said that the first time. I'm warning you Sasuke, stay away or you're going to get hurt."

"It's lucky I didn't plan to see her again then isn't it?" I said as I pushed past him and into my room.

I don't know how long exactly I had been in my room, thinking about what Itachi had said. Sakura being this total witch was one thing but hurting Ino for trying to help her was just too much to handle. Sakura wasn't a violent person unless she had to be, well except towards Naruto and she didn't exactly beat him to a pulp. The Sakura I thought I knew and this real one really were completely different people. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd still be this way if her clan hadn't been massacred or if she'd be the Sakura from my memories. The Sakura I loved so much that I was willing to ignore the real horrible one with hopes that I would get my Sakura back. It also worried me what my brother had said. I knew he was hiding something from me. Something to do with Sakura and himself and from what I had been told about Sakura it wasn't hard to guess what, but I didn't want to believe that. Having strangers touch her was bad enough. If I found out my brother had also I wouldn't be able to stand it. Fake or not, to me Sakura is sweet and innocent and he is the definition of evil who up until only a few days ago I hated, or at least I remember hating. The thought of the two together though just wouldn't leave my mind, I could see his grimy hands all over her body and it actually made me feel nauseous to the extent that I threw up. I needed to know it didn't happen and there was only one way I was going to find out. I knew Itachi wouldn't tell me and so I'd have to ask Sakura.

I looked towards the clock and cursed myself for having gotten so distracted. It was almost eight and I hadn't even taken a shower yet. I got up trying to ignore the thoughts plaguing my mind and headed to have a shower. It was probably the quickest shower I'd ever had and I was clean and dressed within ten minutes. I made my way out of the house and towards the forest in search of the cabin, subconsciously making sure that nobody took notice of where I was going.

It didn't take too long to find what I was looking for and I managed to arrive just before half past but I stood outside the door for what seemed like hours, contemplating whether I should knock or just enter eventually deciding on the latter. I opened the door and walked in and as soon as I did all thought of Itachi were gone and the only thing I could think of was the beautiful, naked goddess walking towards me. I watched as she finally reached me and began to unbuckle my belt. Funny thing is I wasn't looking at her amazing body but her beautiful face instead. She had actually looked like **my** Sakura when I walked in, apart from the nakedness of course. She seemed so happy to see me walk through the door, the kind of happiness I'd expect to have seen from fake Sakura if I had gone back to the village. Admittedly it was only there for a second but it told me that no matter what people said she could be changed, she could become like the Sakura I remembered.

Once she had discarded of my clothes she began to kiss my chest and slowly her mouth moved down, trailing butterfly kisses right down until she got to my very hard cock. She looked up at me for a moment and I saw pain flash across her face but just as I was about to ask her what was wrong her mouth captured my member and all reasonable thoughts went out my mind. The feelings shooting through my body were just too intoxicating to think straight and my thoughts only became normal when Sakura was cuddled up to me asleep.

I liked how we were at that moment with Sakura's head on my chest s I played with her hair. She looked peaceful in her sleep, like she didn't have a worry in the world. Seeing her like this made me determined to help her and convince her that if she let people in they wouldn't leave. I'd do whatever it took to make her look like this all the time.

Eventually I got bored of playing with her hair and began to trace my fingers down her arm, taking in every intricate detail. It was only now that my thoughts were clear that I noticed the scars all up her arm, things I had seized to notice during our moments of pleasure. At first I thought they were just battle scars but on closer inspection I noticed just how perfectly placed and neat they were and horror overtook me. She had done this to herself. There were one's which couldn't be more than a couple of days old and others which looked like they had been there for years. I grabbed her arm and looked at one of them more closely and I must have grabbed her arm a little rough because I heard her moan and open her eyes, shooting a glare in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" she grumbled at me, clearly still tired.

"Looking at your scars. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do this to yourself?" I shoved her arm into her face so she could see the many scars adorning her arm. She looked at me blankly and grabbed the hand that was wrapped around her arm, prying my fingers off.

"I don't think that's any of your god damn business." The peaceful look on her face was definitely gone now, she looked unbelievably pissed. "Why don't you just leave."

"Cause I think it is my business and I am not leaving till you tell me why you've been cutting."

Not leaving may have been a mistake on my part because suddenly she was furious and I only just managed to dodge the chakra infused punch that was aimed at my face. Itachi hadn't been lying, she really did get violent, but as violent as she was I knew I couldn't just give up, instead I dodged her punches over and over watching as she got angrier, and then suddenly she stopped throwing punches and just fell to the floor crying her eyes out. I stayed where I was for a moment checking that she wasn't trying to trick me, and then when I was sure it was safe I went over to her and hugged her weeping form.

"why won't you just leave?" she said between sobs and the pain in her voice made me hold her more tightly.

"Because I care about you and I'm probably the only one who even has the slightest idea how you feel. I want to help you Sakura. Whatever you want to do, I'll help. I'll help you find and kill your brother to avenge your family whate…" Suddenly Sakura looked up at me confused and angry all at the same time, stopping me in my tracks and then she pushed me away.

"Why the hell would I want to kill him. He's my brother, the only family I have left." She said chocking back sobs. Her words swirled around in my head and I just couldn't understand them. I was supposed too have made up these memories from her past so surely she wanted to get revenge on her brother like I had. What confused me even more was that she still classed him as her brother. He had killed her whole family, her mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents. Literally every member of her family had been ripped away from her by that man and yet she still classed him as a brother. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. She must have noticed how puzzled I was because she began to explain it to me.

"He killed everyone I love and yet he kept me alive. He told me I wasn't worthy to kill and yet he had killed babies and small children who weren't even strong enough to defend themselves. I knew my brother so well and he wasn't a murderer. He'd play with me, help me train and comfort me when I was upset because I had been bullied for my forehead. Never had he even shown any signs of hating any member in my family."

"So your saying he didn't do it?" I asked and she shook her head, a fresh batch of tears pouring down her face as she recalled memories of a happier time.

"No he definitely did, I saw him with my own eyes take the life of my parents. I'm saying there was a reason for it. He wouldn't just wake up one morning and decide he wants to kill everyone in the family. When he did it of course I was angry and wanted to hurt him like he hurt me but then one day I thought about it and I recalled watching him kill my parents and I noticed that for a split second he had shown remorse at having killed them. I don't know why he did it but I know it wasn't to hurt me and leave me an orphan." She looked down for a moment, letting her tears fall to the floor and then suddenly she smiled, that true Sakura smile "I remember when I was younger. Just before the murder actually. He told me he'd always be there for me to protect me." She looked up at me again "Does that sound like a guy that would kill your whole family and leave you alive just to hurt you?"

I didn't reply but just looked at her instead, thinking about how I had handled the situation and never really thought about how Itachi could have done it. Sure there was tension between him and my father, with all the pressure of needing to excel in everything, but that wasn't enough reason for him to have killed everybody. There was no real reason I could come up with for him having killed children even younger than I had been; he had even killed a baby. It made no sense for him to have done that and then I realized it didn't matter because it had never happened. I had no reason to care about his motives for doing it because it was never actually done.

"You think you understand me because in your mind you've been through the same thing but you don't Sasuke. You and I reacted totally differently to it. You thought it best to kill your brother and in order to do that you betrayed the village for some creepy pedophilic snake guy and I just go on living. The only thing the same about it is that we both wanted to become stronger. I did it so if something like that were to happen again I'd be able to protect people and you did so you could kill. You also can't understand because your hell ended when you woke up to find your family there infront of you. It was all just a very realistic nightmare to you but I'll never wake up from this. I'll be forever haunted by the images of my family dead on the ground. I'll always know that it was my brother who caused it and I'll never wake up to find my mum cooking in the kitchen or my dad training in the back garden. Eventually you'll regain your real memories and your pain will go away, mine never will. That's why you can't possibly understand."

"But I know what it's like to hate the idea of people getting too close out of fear of losing them. I understand that you've had to lock away your heart from the world because you can't even stand to think about experiencing the pain of losing a loved one again. I know what it's like to hate yourself for not having been there to at least attempt to save your family. Real or not I still know how all of that feels and I know that you feel those things too."

Sakura suddenly stood up and walked started walking across the room, she bent down, grabbing my clothes from off the floor and chucked them at me before retrieving her own. She no longer looked angry at me and she had managed to stop the flow of tears rolling down her face. The stoic expression I knew so well was now in place and it told me that I wouldn't be getting anything else out of her tonight and so I got changed. I was pleased that I had gotten something out of her and although I didn't get an explanation for the scars or even a chance to ask her about Itachi I was content. I didn't want to push her too far and loose her. I was playing it safe, hoping I would be able to get a little more information out of her every time we had our encounters. Eventually I hoped that all the anger, loneliness and pain concealed within her would lessen and she'd become a little less bitchy and more like my Sakura. Once I was done getting changed I walked over to Sakura and before she could protest I gave her a short but passionate kiss, hoping my care and love for her would be shown in it. When we parted I headed towards the cabin door and just as I was about to leave Sakura spoke.

"Your wrong you know. I don't let people in because there not worthy of my time. They're all weak, pointless idiots and ye I wished I had been able to do something that night but I don't feel guilty about the fact that I didn't."

I nodded and left the cabin, a small smirk on my face. I knew she was lying, she was trying to protect herself having already opened up to me so much. She didn't like the fact that I knew how she felt so well. It made her feel vulnerable and her tough girl persona wouldn't allow that. I've got to admit though I never thought I'd make her open up to me that quickly, maybe it was just because she realized I was serious when I said I cared, or maybe she realized that no matter how much she fought me I wouldn't leave. Whatever reason it was I didn't care as long as she carried on doing it. I was hopeful that I could help her out of the shell she was hiding in and make that sweet innocent girl of my memories a reality. It would take time but I hoped eventually even the villagers would learn to love her again.

* * *

**Sasuke: I'm so out of character in this!**

**Me: yes but you have kind of woken up to having your family alive, stops you being your bitter twatty self :D**

**Sasuke: I'm not bitter, it's not my fault everyone annoys me.**

**Me: Denial! Now cause out of character you is so nice you'll say the goodbye's for me, won't you? -glares-**

**Sasuke: tch! Review cause Fallen Angel want's to make this story enjoyable for you so you need to tell her that it's all a load of crap and she should change it so i'm not some stupid sissy boy! **

**Sakura: I like you like this and i bet the readers do too. He's right though, you should review so that angel can make the story even better. Arigato and sayonara x**

**Me: Thankyou Sakura-chan at least your nice! byebye everyone x  
**


End file.
